Rewriting the stars
by withloveagain
Summary: One mistake, leads to an unexpected tragedy. Now, Sasuke is faced with two choices. He could either sit back and watch as his brother steps into the role that should have been his, or he could do everything in his power to rewrite everything he has done wrong. ItaxSakxSasu *Chapter3 has some edits*
1. Chapter 1

Rewriting the Stars

 _They say…true love never dies…_

They always ate at the same restaurant. Tony's Vitaliano, an Italian place. This was the place where they always went to on their anniversary. It was the place where they first met, and as Sasuke Uchiha, second son of Uchiha Fukagu, heir to the Uchiha Empire, sat there, by himself remembered that somber day.

 _She wore her pasty pink hair in a messy bun…_

4 years ago.

"This business meeting is completely unnecessary, they are just a bunch of snakes." Sasuke bit out, irritated that his father is enforcing his authority to make him attend such meeting. His suit, made his appearance look just as strong as his Father, older brother, and his uncle. His white collard shirt, nicely tucked in his trousers, his black tie, straight, firmly tied around his neck, with no wrinkles, and his black blazer was buttoned down. He was built, strong, and lean, he was perfection. However, compared to his older brother, Sasuke knew his superiority did not even reach his brother's level.

Though Sasuke knew he held power, and authority, he could never silence a room with just his presence alone like his older brother could. Not even his own father matched that of Itachi Uchiha.

"Calm yourself Sasuke. No need to be so brash." Fugaku responded evenly, one hand tucked into his pocked while the other rested neatly at his side. The doors to the restaurant opened upon their arrival by their body guards.

"I take it the place has been rented out? And no outside party shall be entering in and out of this place?" Fugaku asked the guard to his right. His body was rigid, eyes covered by dark sunglasses.

"Arrangements have been made sir." Was his quick reply.

"Excellent, see that no one does enter, besides those that are listed." It was normal for the Uchiha to never address their body guards by their names. Not even their servants, because to the Uchiha, they didn't matter. As they entered the restaurant they were immediately escorted by a female hostess to their table. The beautiful graphic designs on the white painted walls, the hundreds of huge and small crystal chandeliers, beautiful dark wooden, and what appeared hand crafted tables, with elegant plating made no impact on the men as they walked.

"You've listed eight people in your party Mr. Uchiha, would this seating arrangement do?" The hostess with blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and thin, wearing a black pencil skirt, dark vest, with a long white sleeved collard blouse spoke softly.

"It's fine. Have a waiter come immediately."

And that was when he saw her. He was taken with her at first sight. He wasn't sure if it was her pink hair, green eyes, or the fact that she approached his family as if they were normal people that attracted him to her. Even his father and brother were astonished at her approach…had she no idea who she was talking to?

"Hi guys!" What disrespect, Sasuke could already foresee his father thinking, by the glare in his eye, and yet this silly woman, continued.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I have the pleasure of being your waitress for tonight!" She was beautiful to him, and she captivated his interest on the spot….

Present time

Had Sasuke known he would betray her in such a disastrous way, perhaps he would have made every effort to avoid meeting her. Perhaps, he would have made every effort to avoid loving her, but he couldn't. His eyes darkened at the memory…

2 years ago

" _Karin is beautiful Sasuke…" She twirled the straw in her cup in circles. Her hair was down, and messy, he could tell she just finished crying. She was a mess at the photographs displayed in the center of their table. Their intimate positions on his desk, in his bedroom, on his office floor, behind a random building, even in a park was enough to make Sakura feel like she was going to vomit. "I don't blame you for wanting someone in a higher position than I can give you…but…but" her eyes glistened with tears, her voice choked as each word she spoke was forced out of her mouth._

" _Still I loved you…" She whispered, and he listened. He listened to her voice crack, and felt the depth of her pain as her heart shattered before him, simultaneously breaking his as well, because he knew where this was going as soon as she reached for the ring he gave her last year._

 _"Just how long Sasuke..." She began evenly, "How long have you secretly been having sex with Karin behind my back?" She finished asking. At his silence, she allowed more tears to fall, whimpered as she tried to compose herself, because she knew it must have been longer than she anticipated._

"Sakura please…" He tried to explain, but Sakura held her hand up.

"Spare me the lies Sasuke, these pictures cannot be photoshopped. You can't dig yourself out the hole you made. I was such a fool…2 years…we were together for 2 years Sasuke, and all this time…. was I just your play thing? An act? A way to get back at your father for all the crap you put him through? I'm done Sasuke…I've had it with all you Uchiha's my life was so much better when you all were never in it!" Sakura cried into her hands, broken, and sobbing. When Sasuke got up from his chair, he made his way over to her, one touch on her shoulder, and Sakura immediately reacted by shoving his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me with those hands that have touched her! You don't get to do that to me Sasuke! You don't have the right! You…were never there for me when I needed you Sasuke." Sakura looked him square in the eye, her brokenness apparent for all in the restaurant to see as they now had a full-blown audience watch as Sakura grabbed her glass full of water and effectively throwing its contents directly into his face.

"Your brother was kind and understanding. He came to my aide each time your father harassed me, got me fired from this place! Tony's was helping me get my bills paid while I was going to medical school Sasuke! Your brother saw how hard I was trying to appease your father's anger, so he helped me get in touch with Tsunade, persuaded her to train me as a medical doctor and even paid for the rest of my education so I can at least be good enough to stand by your side. Itachi tried to help our relationship look better in the eyes of your father so you and I could be together! And you go and spit in your brother's face, wasting all of his efforts and throw me away like a piece of garbage for _her._ Well…congratulations, I hope you both are happy. Take your damn ring, just looking at it makes me want to throw up" She shoved the ring roughly into Sasuke's chest before turning around and leaving Tony's restaurant.

"Sakura wait" Sasuke did not even bat an eye lash as he stormed after her. He saw her running down the pavement, towards the parking lot, but he caught up to her before she could even make it to her car.

"Stop it Sasuke!" He grabbed her arm rather roughly, but she struggled, and she fought him. She screamed, and yelled at him, tears, so many tears ran down her face.

"I hate you Sasuke…please…." She begged and as she yanked her arm free, "Let me GO." She yelled, neither of them anticipated her losing her footing, and causing her to fall straight into the street.

It happened quickly…. bright lights, a loud honking sound, a scream, and crash all at once.

And he knew, as he stood there, frozen in shock, as blood slowly running down her face, her neck, and dripping off her fingers, that his life would never be the same again…

"SAKURA!"

Authors note: I have this vision of how I want this story to go…but I need to hear from you guys and what you think first.


	2. Chapter 2

Rewriting the Stars

 _They say true love is relentless in its pursuit…_

 _But pursuit in what?_

Chapter 2

He kept the pictures, not as a trophy, but as a reminder of that day. He memorized the way Sakura had slowly placed each photo in front of him. He memorized, and envisioned the way her hands shook with fear, sadness, anger, betrayal, and mixture of feelings he probably could never name with each one she showed him. Every time Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Empire enters Tony's Vitaliano, he looks at each photo, and breaks again at the memories that have haunted him.

Just where did his Uchiha pride run off to? He hissed to himself. He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes tight. As he took a deep breath in, he reached up with his right hand to pinch his nose. The alcohol, slowly but surely has begun taking its effect. The haze was enough, he didn't want to overdo it, because his routine is still not finished yet. Thankfully, he had already paid the bill.

 _Wee Woo- Wee Woo-Wee Woo- BEEP- BEEP- Wee Woo_

Sasuke cringed at the sound of a rushing ambulance. The sound was enough to cause his heart rate to speed up, his breath quick, and hands shaking in fist, as his vision before him suddenly placed him back to that night.

 _2 Years ago, …_

 _Wee Woo- Wee Woo- Wee Woo_

To say Sasuke was traumatized was an understatement. He sat on the concrete, his legs spread wide, as he pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly. He didn't know if this was the wrong procedure of doing this in this situation, but with all the adrenaline he was feeling, he had no idea what else to do.

He. Does. Not. Know. What. To do damn it! All he knew, was that Sakura was unconscious, and there is so much blood coming out from her head and left side of her abdominal area, and he's doing the best he can to stop the bleeding with his hands until the paramedics and EMTs arrive on scene.

He could vaguely hear the ambulance in the distance, yet he doesn't care, because right now, he's way to focused on Sakura. Her hair, stained with blood and rubble from the impact, her face swelling, with deep cuts he hopes would not scar. "Sakura…Sakura….it's going to be okay…you _have to_ be okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He screamed as he leaned his forehead against hers, screaming over and over until he was yanked by the collar.

"Sir, I'm a doctor. I can take it from here until the paramedics get here" A young man with dark brown hair, with honey colored hues, spoke with a type of strong urgency like tone that left Sasuke no room to argue. Reluctantly, Sasuke moved out of the way to allow this man to take over. With sharp eyes, Sasuke watched and observed the way the man, who claimed to be a doctor spoke to Sakura, even though he knows full well that Sakura is no longer conscious.

"Ma'am, my name is Yuuta Azura. If you can hear me- I know you are in a lot of pain, but if you can move your finger to let me know if you can hear me." This man, now known as Yuuta spoke calmly to her. He watched as Yuuta tore off both of his black long sleeves to wrap around her head as tightly as he could to prevent any more bleeding. Why didn't he, the supposedly smart, and brilliant Sasuke Uchiha think of that? He questioned bitterly.

Sasuke watched as Yuuta picked up her right hand, pressed two of fingers against her wrist and looked at his watch. His eyes trained and focused, but he didn't miss the way Yuuta bit his bottom lip roughly, before looking up to the now growing crowd. He barked orders to several different people because the bleeding wasn't stopping and had completely soaked through the sleeves, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel extreme anger that the ambulance was taking way to long.

 _Wee-Woo Wee Woo- Wee Woo_

 _Wee Woo, Wee Woo, Wee Woo_

 _Wee Woo, Wee Woo, Wee Woo_

It wasn't long after did the ambulance arrive on sight, as well as, several law enforcements to help direct traffic. The paramedics and EMTs worked together quickly to help balance and prioritize Sakura's safety. They utilized their resources, and from what Sasuke could see, used amazing patient care when Yuuta moved out of the way.

"May name is Dr. Yuuta Azura. A doctor at Konoha Emergency Hospital. We'll need to get her situated and transported quickly. She may be hemorrhaging…" Sasuke heard Yuuta explain to one of the paramedics while three others began working quickly to stabilize her condition.

"How long has she been unconscious?" The paramedic asked, while the others carefully, and skillfully placed Sakura on a trauma spinal board stretcher. An additional ambulance appeared on sight, with two additional paramedics extending their aid.

One of the males quickly placed a bag valve mask over Sakura's face because, from what he heard, her breathing was extremely faint. The device was connected to what Sasuke assumed was oxygen.

"One-Two." – "Three" Sasuke heard one of them men shout. Two men lifted the stretcher up, while the other squeezed the valve mask. Sakura didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't _do anything._ She had…to wake up….

"She's been unconscious the entire time. This man…" Yuuta pointed at Sasuke, but he was to preoccupied watching how Sakura was being taken care of to even notice. He watched, from outside the ambulance, his beloved Sakura being hooked up to an ECG monitor. "Her heart rate is slow down drastically! Get her hooked up the defibrillator stat!" As orders were barked, Sasuke once again, felt frustrated that he didn't know what the HELL was going ON!

But that last order stunned him, and he felt like the entire world under his feet was cashing and crumbling and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

"Sir…Sir" An officer and a EMT or Paramedic, he didn't know who the hell was calling out to him.

"Mr. Uchiha" An officer walked in front of Sasuke, effectively blocking his view from the now departing ambulance.

"We need to ask you a few questions Mr. Uchiha."

 **3 years ago**

She was sitting in their normal booth at Cafeza. One of her favorite places to drink coffee on the weekends with Sasuke. They've been dating for about a year and a half now, his life was great, wonderful even, at least in his point of view.

"You're here early" Sasuke comments as he took his seat across from her. He could tell something was bothering her, and by the way she moved her engagement ring with her thumb, he knew something was up. Sakura didn't answer initially, but continues to look outside, probably focusing on something to get her thoughts in order.

"I just have a lot on mind is all…" She responds softly, there's a hint of something in her tone that doesn't sit right with Sasuke.

"You know with med school and all. It's just been a stressful semester." She sounded distant. Very distant in fact. Normally, she's eager to talk about anything and everything, but ever since she was fired from her night job at Tony's six months ago…things have just been tense.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Sasuke asks, almost afraid, because he can see sadness in her eyes when she slowly turns to face him. He hates it when she smiles, that fake-fake-painfilled smile. He learned to tell the difference with her, and something, something was very-very wrong. Just what happened?

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered his name, but paused to reach up and touch his hand. Her left softly touches his right, and on impulse he wraps their fingers together. Are those tears he sees in her eyes?

"You'd protect me, right?" She suddenly asked.

"You'd protect me because you truly do love me, right?" Why was she asking such ridiculous questions? Did she suddenly doubt him, is she suddenly having second thoughts? Why is she asking those questions? He inwardly wrestled, and then for a moment, he could have sworn he felt his heart drop…

She couldn't have found out about _that_ could she?

"Sakura" Sasuke said her name seriously, eyes sharp on her. Onyx pinned to emerald green. He needed to make sure she knows how serious he was about her, despite her family background. Despite his mistakes, despite it all. He needed her with him.

"I would give my life for you Sakura. Whoever tries to hurt you, I will make them -very, very _sorry"_ He stressed out. Sakura stared at him for a moment, she seemed to have been pondering her next words carefully, because she bit her bottom lip gently, before speaking.

"Even if…even if I tell you…it's been your father?" She counters softly. She removed her hand from his, their eyes never leaving each other.

"My father, Sakura…may be many things, but he would never stoop so low to do anything to you." He responds, was that an offensive look he was giving her? He could tell Sakura wasn't happy, because she frowned, turned her head to look outside once more.

"Especially, since he knows how much you mean to me." Sasuke continues gently. He reached over the table with his right hand, placing his thumb and index finger under chin, and gently motioned her to look at him once more.

"You're going to be my wife after all." He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. Even though he tried to assure her of his love of her, promising marriage, she only nodded. Now, now Sasuke wasn't so sure if she believed in him or not.

'Of course, Sasuke." She scooted to the left side of the booth she sat at to remove herself from her seat. Once she stood, she grabbed her small bag, the Kate Spade beige purse he got her for her birthday a few months ago. "I already had my coffee, so why don't we just go for a walk in…hidden leaf park? We haven't been there yet, and I heard the scenery is beautiful."

Hidden leaf Park? Sasuke questioned to himself. He curled his hands into a ball, swallowed a bit of salvia, as he tried to calm his now speeding heart rate. Why? Why would she want to go to _that_ park? She couldn't have…

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, lips parted, wordless for a reply, as he reached out his hand to gab her now open out stretched hand. She just couldn't have known….

Present day

He drank just enough at Tony's to allow him to feel tipsy to numb the painful feelings ripping at his soul. He never used to drink that much, but ever since the accident two years ago, he finds himself drinking ups and downs amount of alcohol. He has himself to blame, Sasuke continues to tell himself. He hasn't seen her since a few days after her accident because it was that guy….that bastard Yuuta and Itachi who tended to her throughout the entire time she unconscious, and continued even after she woke up a year ago.

He bit his bottom lip roughly, cursing out loud as he slumped against the bright red brick wall a few feet away from Tony's. Both of his hands balled into fists as he punched the wall at his sides as he slid down slowly.

He royally screwed up and now….and now there is no place for him…there's no place for him now…

Sakura's image flashed before him, her bright smile, wide-pure-innocent, and her green glittering eyes that sparkled like the ocean at sunrise, with her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

 _Sasuke…I'll always love you_

How cruel those words are, because now, though he knows full well he doesn't deserve her love, much less deserve to hear her tell him those words again…he desires to monopolize her heart again…what a selfish man he has become.

"Sakura" He whispered fisting his hair. She's probably with him right now, and if she wasn't with _him,_ then she knows who she would be with. Groaning, he pulled both of his legs up to his chest, then leaned his forehead against his knees, his hands at his side, contemplating what choice he should make.

It's his fault she's in this mess any so...maybe he should just stay away. After all, Sakura said it herself, her life was better without the Uchiha, but maybe….just maybe, what she really meant was that her life was actually better without him?

He screamed, loudly, angrily, simultaneously throwing his head back against the brick wall. He wants to see her damn it. He's been dying to see her, but he just couldn't bring himself to see her in such a fragile, broken state, that he himself put her in. She's been up for a year now, so surely, that was enough time for him to go see and talk to her. A year...is an awfully long time, she probably still won't forgive me...Sasuke painfully reasoned.

He took a few deep breathes to compose himself and calm down, but when he opened his eyes he was met with the one person he's been trying to avoid for months ever since he watched the gentle way he caressed her cheek and helped tend to her wounds. Sasuke, in a protective manner moved his left leg to lay outward, while his right leg remained near his chest. He right arm cupped his knee cap.

Onyx eyes pinned to Onyx.

"Itachi…."

Authors note: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Because I got so many responses and followers I wanted to get the next chapter out to you guys:] I'll be working on chapter 3 this time. But man! Itachi entered the scene! What do you guys think will happen? Leave a comment or send me a message! By the way I am not a medical doctor, what's so ever, so….if I got that entire part wrong please forgive me I tried lol!


	3. Chapter 3

Rewriting the Stars

 _The say true love can love past all the flaws_

Chapter 3

They stared at each other for what seemed like a life time. Had his brother always had this type of intimidating aura? How did he never notice the massive differences between them? Sure, he knew that his brother's presence was strong- after all, Itachi's presence demanded respect, and a response simultaneously. What arrogance, Sasuke inwardly bristled, what is so damn great about his brother?

"It's been a long time Sasuke." Itachi, calmly, coolly, but with sharp and icy words spoke. Itachi is a man of very few words. He doesn't speak unless he has to, and the times that he does speak, it's enough to cut the air with a butcher knife. That's the type of man Itachi Uchiha is. If his appearance alone can silence a room, his voice- when serious, angered, irritated, annoyed, is enough for any person to wish they never crossed his path. Just how did his brother get to that point?

"OH…." Came a new voice. A stranger that Sasuke has never seen before suddenly butted into their hardly spoken communication. This man's scaly blue skin, sharp teeth, and black eyes are borderline repulsive. Since when did Itachi befriend these types of individuals? Yet, Sasuke still refrained from speaking, still refrained from moving. He bit the inside of his bottom lip, damn it, he'd rather die than admit….

That right now, the look his brother is giving him, has struck fear into his soul, and that is why he is refraining from moving, because he doesn't know what his older brother will do if he does move. Damn It, why did he have to drink so much!

"There you are Itachi, I rounded the corner and you weren't there, but…" The man, who grotesquely resembled that of shark walked up next to Itachi. He didn't notice Sasuke until he turned his attention to see exactly who or what caught his companion's attention. His toothy grin irritated Sasuke, and he all but wished that both of them would just leave.

"My, my Itachi. It's not every day I see you stop to pay attention to homeless people, someone you may know by any chance?" _Homeless?_ Sasuke hissed inwardly, he was not homeless! He just…he just hasn't returned home in a couple of months, more like a year, but who the hell is counting, but he is not, by any means homeless! Sasuke argued inwardly. Itachi continued to stare at his brother, with an emotion Sasuke could never read, why the hell did his brother have to have a poker like facial expression! And why the hell is he frowning!

It was then Sasuke realized, though it's been a year since he returned home, it's been more than a year a half since he seen Itachi. After all, he blames not only himself, but Itachi for everything he has lost, and the anger he feels would never wash away.

"He's my little brother." Came Itachi's clip reply a moment later. It was at that moment, the man who stood by Itachi, froze in shock. He turned to look at Itachi with wide questioning eyes, his mouth parted slightly, _did he say little brother?_ The man, apparent to be Itachi's companion, was to stunned for words, he said nothing for a moment before turning back to look at Sasuke. He took in his poor appearance, rugged features, wrinkled clothing, and smiled a toothy grin at his miserable stature. The man at Itachi's side took two feral steps closer to Sasuke, cracking each of his knuckles loudly as he approached closer.

"So, this is Sasuke." There was mockery in his tone, anger in his eyes, and just as he was about to grab at Sasuke's neck Itachi intervened.

"Kisame" It was an order. An order like tone to stand down, and do nothing, otherwise the consequences will not be enjoyable. And Kisame has all but seen what Itachi does to those who disobey. He stopped midway, dropped his arm back to his side and glance at Itachi.

"We have more important things to do." The seriousness in his tone, the bristled remark, the mockery, all but told Sasuke one thing of what Itachi meant. _He's not worth the time and energy._ They used to get along so well, they are brothers for crying out loud, since when…since when did Itachi think of Sasuke as a waste of time? Just how many things in his life had he effectively messed up, just to prove himself to the one person, who saw him as a failure?

Was all of it worth the pain and suffering he is feeling now?

"Ah…that's right… _your precious cheery blossom awaits_. Yuuta must be driving her crazy with all the smothering by now, Ehh _Ita_ " Kisame chuckled, clearly finding joy in adding more salt to an already open wound. Sasuke's eyes widened at that response. It was a deliberate shot that was fired to scorn and add more pain. So, his thoughts, theories, and assumptions were all correct. Itachi and that bastard Yuuta have stuck to Sakura all this time, while he…while he…what has _he,_ Sasuke Uchiha, been doing all this time?

Itachi didn't answer Kisame, clearly, he was bored with an already useless conversation that would be getting them nowhere. It was also apparent to Itachi that his foolish little brother has not grown up at all to face the consequences of his actions. So, Itachi turned his glance from Sasuke to face Kisame. By the looks of it, Kisame was taller than Itachi by a good three inches, but height was nothing to Itachi.

"Were leaving." Came another cold, crisp reply. Kisame chuckled darkly, perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned the cherry blossom, after all, she's a touchy subject for everyone. Even for him, though he just met her a year ago through Itachi. When Itachi and Kisame turned to the right to leave, Sasuke stood up quickly, momentarily losing his balance, but he quickly moved to grab a hold of Itachi's wrist.

"Wait. Damnit. Itachi!" It didn't take much effort for Itachi to successfully subdue his brother. The moment Sasuke's right hand grabbed onto Itachi's left, he quickly flipped his wrist to the left, knocking Sasuke off balance, then turned their positions around so quickly that neither Sasuke nor Kisame had a chance to blink before Sasuke was brought to his knees crumbling in pain at the sudden crack of his wrist breaking.

"You truly are foolish. When are you ever going to grow up?" He was relentless in his attack. Sasuke should have known better, Kisame chuckled as he watched the display in front of him with mild interest. Itachi certainly does live up to everyone's expectations he reasoned, but Kisame frowned as Itachi kicked Sasuke hard enough to knock him back against several nearby garbage cans. What would _she, his beloved cherry blossom,_ think if she ever saw this side of him, beating down the man she once loved so dearly? Yet, given the hell, that _man and Sasuke,_ put her through… it's no wonder why Itachi is over protective. No one deserved to go through what she went through, at least, from the stories he heard from Itachi.

"You are an incompetent and disgrace of a human being." Itachi calmly, but bitterly spoke. He walked with intent, not to kill, but for a purpose, he reached down, grabbed his right hand once more tightly, it was cruel. Their first reunion in over a year and it had to be like this? He paid no heed to the screams of his brother's pain, as he pushed, his already cracked wrist, downward again before releasing it from his grasp. Sasuke curled into a ball, holding his wrist tightly, as his blood curdling screams echoed loudly.

What. An. Embarrassment.

"As you sit here wallowing in your own self preservation because you are too afraid to face the challenges set before you, and their outcomes. Everyone else is trying to rectify the damage you have done." Itachi angrily bit out. Just how long had Itachi held that in? Kisame wondered, clearly the boy is already in agony, is it really necessary to add more blame? Oh well, serves him right, Kisame inwardly laughed. He truly doesn't mind, after all, crushing the soul is Itachi's main talent. That's why no one ever messes with him.

"You cling so tightly, with all your efforts to protect yourself from the consequences of your actions." He continued. Itachi, menacingly, leaned down, grabbed a hold of Sasuke collard shirt, and brought his face close to his so Sasuke could no longer avoid looking Itachi in the eye any longer.

"That is why Sasuke….it was you, in the eyes of our father, could never measure up to the Uchiha…and…" He reached for Sasuke's left hand and effectively, with ease, snapped it. The scream from Sasuke was loud, painful, and agonizing, but it made no impact on Itachi. He loves his little brother, but at the moment, he didn't care. He never intended to go this far with his brother, but clearly Sasuke was in needed of a wake-up call, and hopefully this would help motivate Sasuke to get his life back on track, because for the life of him, Itachi swore, he would kill his brother, before letting him go anywhere near _her_ again.

"That is why you failed Sakura." He released his brother, not so gently, and wiped his hand against the base of his jacket before turning back to walk over to where Kisame was waiting patiently.

 _That_

 _Is_

 _Why…._

Sasuke could feel his breath becoming rapid, his eyes wide, tears streaming down his face. Clearly all his Uchiha pride has been long gone. As he watched, with blurred vision, the now departing forms of his brother and the guy known as Kisame walk away. Never once did they turn back to look at him, but he knew, he knew that what his brother had said was all true.

 _That is why you failed Sakura._

Konoha rehabilitation facility

"You're doing well, keep going, just a few more steps." Upon Itachi and Kisame's entry into Konoha rehab's facility they were met with humorous sight of Sakura's different facial expressions. She frowned, she smiled, her face contorted in some way, her eyes closed, opened, all at once, were all just humorous. As they watched her hold the rails tightly, as she walked in slow paces towards Yuuta, beads of sweat trailing down the sides of her face. Both Itachi and Kisame had to admit her progress is improving.

"Yuuta, it's already late. She's not suppose to be overworking herself." At the sound of Itachi's voice, both Yuuta and Sakura both froze. Yuuta placed his right hand over the back of his head, he closed his eyes to avoid making eye contact with Itachi, and placed a large, but sorry smile on his face, because he knows, just how overprotective he can be.

"Uh, well you…got…well you…" Yuuta stumbled for a reply. Damn it, this is all Sakura's fault, Yuuta told himself. He knew watching T.V while they waited for his return was a better idea.

"You took way too long for my food Ita! I needed to do something to keep me distracted from the unbelievable, agonizing, traumatizing, deathly, painstaking hunger my poor fragile body was experiencing." That was one thing he appreciated about her, though it took her awhile to get to this point, he's glad that she's more or less herself again. She's always been the dramatic, carefree type.

"I apologize. There was a mild inconvenience that delayed my arrival." He handed Kisame the bag of food he got from Tony's, and made his way over to grab her wheel chair from the side of the wall. Yuuta wrote some things down on her chart, while Itachi helped her into her chair.

"Your mobility has improved, I'm pleased." Itachi spoke tenderly, strolling her over to a table where Kisame had already begun setting her plate of Spaghetti and meatballs on the small white table. He placed two white napkins next to plate, along with a fork and a knife in case she still liked to cut the noodles in stead of twirling it around her fork. She had no need for a drink since she already had a large water bottle in her possession.

"Thank you. Yuuta thinks with a few more months of intense rehab, I may actually start walking again, and I may not need my wheelchair anymore. There's a slight chance I may need a cane though, but still I'm so excited! I'm sure my parents will be thrilled to hear the news as well" Her voice, tired and weary from all the exercise, but she still sounded determined, and hopeful to get her life back. Her strength is truly remarkable, anyone else in her position would have fallen into major depression, but, Itachi reasoned inwardly, Yuuta, Kisame, her parents, and a few others a long side himself would make sure that would never happen.

"You believe in me don't you Ita?" Sakura asked, almost in a whisper like tone, as if afraid to ask such a question.

"Of course."

"Great! Anyway, so what was this mild inconvenience of yours that held you up tonight? It's not like you to get held up by anything unless it's extremely-extremely important?" She makes it a habit to change the subject when things get a little emotional, or too heavy to talk about when it comes to herself. Itachi sighed, he wondered if it was even worth bringing up Sasuke after all this time. Would she even…would she even…the damage was pretty intense, Itachi argued inwardly, but still he never lied to her, but he never exactly told her the truth either.

"Ita?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes?" Itachi replied smoothly, pretending as if he didn't hear her.

"The mild inconvenience?" Sakura asked, her eyes didn't meet his because she was focused on her food. Yuuta chose that moment to stand next to Sakura, he made eye contact with Itachi, looked at Kisame, then back at Itachi. The look both men gave Yuuta was all the answer he needed, the mutual understanding was there, the topic of Sasuke could no longer be avoided. They needed to know after a year of her being awake, just where she stood. So, slowly, but surely Yuuta nodded his head. A sure sign of approval to go ahead and bring him up, but in away that won't cause any triggers to the trauma she endured.

"I saw my little brother for the first time in over a year." Itachi, Kisame, and Yuuta watched Sakura with intensity, their eyes fixed on her. They watched as she twirled the noodles slowly around her fork, they watched, and watched, but her facial expression gave nothing away to the information that was given her. Did she move on from Sasuke? Granted he never brought Sasuke up, but she never mentioned him either. Yuuta did mentioned at one point that, that given the extreme trauma her head took mild amnesia may occur, especially since she didn't even recognize him for the first couple weeks. It had taken Itachi an additional couple of months for her to get comfortable with him around…but Yuuta said her memories would come back…yet she showed no signs of anything.

"Hmmm, you told me a lot about your family Ita, but you never once mentioned having a little brother? What's he like?"

Authors note: Well Chapter 3 is done. Perks of being sick with the flu over the weekend you get a lot of extra time to write, but I'll be going back to work tomorrow. I'll try to get chapter 4 done by the end of next week. Till then please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Also, I did try to add in a little reference from Naruto…lol did you notice? If not it's cool, I tried lol.

Also, I want to get your opinion. Since I just added Sakura into the picture, because I think it's time. What would you prefer, more Sasuke moments (individually, without meeting Itachi, Sakura, and Yuuta since he's not ready for that just yet), or add in Itachi's flash backs? Either way, you'll need to see from the beginning how Itachi and Sakura first met to better understand. I'm only saying this because I'm sure a lot of you are aware that it was going to get to that point anyway lol, anyway I'm hoping to have another chapter for you by the end of the week or so, but please review I would really like to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Rewriting the Stars

 _They say true love is the essence of all living things…it's a core of our humanity_

 _And when it is intensified it can be almost lethal._

Chapter 4

She was humming as she was casually folding clothes on her couch. Her parents were okay with him leasing this place for her, because it was close enough for Itachi to keep an eye on her, but far away from Sasuke so she wouldn't risk seeing him again. It's been a long time since he heard her hum such soft tunes. He had almost forgotten what it sounded like. He didn't realize how much he had missed the soft sounds of her humming, perhaps one day, she would sing again, like she had before. She has come a long-long way, and her progress continues to improve. Soon, he thought to himself, she would be able to walk again on her own but running would continue to pose a challenge for her.

It's been two days since he found out she had no memory of his little brother. He wondered if she was faking, perhaps to burry the pain he caused her, but Yuuta mentioned she may have selective amnesia. That's not right though, because she didn't remember him either, and even to this day she has no memories of him, just the ones they have made together since she woke up. Itachi looked at Sakura, how peaceful she looked, but…he narrowed his eyes as he looked back on the events before.

 _2 days ago_

" _Ita?" Sakura questioned._

" _Yes?" Itachi replied smoothly, pretending as if he didn't hear her._

" _The mild inconvenience?" Sakura asked, her eyes didn't meet his because she was focused on her food. Yuuta chose that moment to stand next to Sakura, he made eye contact with Itachi, looked at Kisame, then back at Itachi. The look both men gave Yuuta was all the answer he needed, the mutual understanding was there, the topic of Sasuke could no longer be avoided. They needed to know after a year of her being awake, just where she stood. So, slowly, but surely Yuuta nodded his head. A sure sign of approval to go ahead and bring him up, but in away that won't cause any triggers to the trauma she endured._

" _I saw my little brother for the first time in over a year." Itachi, Kisame, and Yuuta watched Sakura with intensity, their eyes fixed on her. They watched as she twirled the noodles slowly around her fork, they watched, and watched, but her facial expression gave nothing away to the information that was given her. Did she move on from Sasuke? Granted he never brought Sasuke up, but she never mentioned him either. Yuuta did mentioned at one point that, that given the extreme trauma her head took mild amnesia may occur, especially since she didn't even recognize him for the first couple weeks. It had taken Itachi an additional couple of months for her to get comfortable with him around…but Yuuta said her memories would come back…yet she showed no signs of anything._

" _Hmmm, you told me a lot about your family Ita, but you never once mentioned having a little brother? What's he like?" When Itachi did not answer Sakura looked up, a mild look concern donning her expression. She held the fork to her cheek, waiting for a response._

" _He's a reckless child who has created an unseeingly amount of trouble for everyone around him." Itachi, calmly, and coldly responded. His tone of voice caught Sakura off guard as she blinked several times before placing her fork back on her plate. She intertwined her hands together and rested her chin the bridge of her knuckles._

" _That's not very nice Itachi. He's your younger brother." Sakura told him. Her voice saddened, almost in a heart break tone. She stared at him briefly, a small sigh escaped her lips before she straightened up in her chair. Kisame, and Yuuta looked at each other, both understanding where their conversation was going decided to slowly backed away and out of the room._

"If you only knew Sakura what he…" Itachi began.

"It doesn't matter Itachi, he's your brother." Sakura cut him off sharply. A tone he had never heard her use before echoed through the room. As Emerald pinned to onyx, Itachi showed no reaction, though shocked, he did nothing to show it to her.

Itachi, deciding to take a seat in front of her leaned over the table as close as he could. Both of his hands gripped the edge of the table roughly, had there been a wall behind her, Sakura would have been entirely caged in by him. His nose touched hers, and his mouth barley inches from hers. His breath fanning hers, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that Sakura could not read. "If you only knew Sakura, then you would not be defending him. Even now he creates a disturbance between us and you don't even know his name."

"He's not creating a disturbance between us Itachi. I just never heard you talk about someone that way. It saddens my heart." Sakura paused, pushing her chair back so she could have some room to get up. Once up from her chair, Sakura placed her left, scarred fleshed hand, against Itachi's cheek softly.

"Just because someone makes a few mistakes in their life Itachi, that doesn't mean they are not redeemable." She whispered the words tenderly. Before Sakura could remove her hand from Itachi's cheek he covered her hand with his right, holding her hand in place, as he kissed the base of her palm.

"My brother Sakura…If it were in my power to do so…if means protecting you, from _**that person**_ , and the den of lions he sleeps with …I would _kill_ him." The words were spoken with such an intensity that Sakura could not help but feel the icy shivers of what she knew, for the first time since she woke up, true fear. His eyes, though onyx in color, if it were possible, would be blood stained red from the stare he was giving her.

"You're scaring me….Itachi…." Sakura whispered horrified, but she was cut off when Itachi pulled her into a hug.

"I made you promise, Sakura. You do not remember, but one day I hope you do, because I intend to keep my word." He released her then, backed his seat up from the table so he could remove himself from his chair. As if nothing intensifying had happened, he looked at her calmly. His right hand coming up to her cheek, his thumb wiping a tear that threatened to fall away.

"Come. It's been a long night. I'll drive you home."

 **Present day**

"How is the dear cherry blossom doing Sasuke-kun?" A slithering voice echoed through the dark ominous room. The door shut tightly behind Sasuke as he slowly entered, his hands buried themselves into his pockets as he took a few steps forward.

"Her mobility is progressing. However, from my resources her memory has yet to return. Chances are the memories may never surface. You made sure of that didn't you?" Sasuke hissed. The darkness of the room made it hard from Sasuke to see the person in front of him, but he knew by the eerie silence, he should tread his next words very carefully.

"Come now Ssssasuuukeee-kuuun" He stressed Sasuke name out in mockery. "I did you, as well as myself, a favor. You were getting careless, and Itachi was catching on. Madara and Fukagu both despised the girl anyhow…I merely tried helping all parties…"

"I infused the code to her engagement ring…and it's not in her possession."

A loud crash, the sound of windows, and glass smashing echoed through the room. Shards of sharp glass, in an instant were everywhere. A few pieces managed to scrape the sides of Sasuke's face, giving way to thin lines of blood sliding down the right side of his face.

"YOU WHAT! YOU IMBECILE! Where pry tale is the bloody ring Sasuke?" Sasuke could hear the footsteps, and with each one, his heart pounded roughly. The collar of his shirt was yank forcefully towards the man, his face still hidden from Sasuke's view, but the feel of the man's wet, slithering, snake like tongue ran up Sasuke's cheek, effectively wiping the blood away.

"Find the bloody code Sasuke, because make no doubt about it. If I do not have the code within my grasp by the end of the week, I will hunt down your precious cherry blossom like a dog if I have to and kill her, slowly, and painfully, and I will hand deliver you each body part personally to the front door of your parent's house and make it look like they are responsible for her murder. Do I make myself clear?" Roughly, he tossed Sasuke to the ground.

"Take Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu with you if you need to. Just get me the damn code."

 _Authors note:_

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Sorry of the wait, and for it's short length. Work has been stressful, but please let me know if you would like to read more and see what happens next time in Rewriting the Stars….be prepared for twists and turns.


End file.
